DASA sB-160
The DASA sB-160 (sB-schwerer Bomber) is a supersonic, variable-sweep wing heavy strategic bomber originally designed by the Tupolev Design Bureau in the former Soviet Union. Although several civil and military transport aircraft are larger in overall dimensions, the B-160 is the world's largest combat aircraft, largest supersonic aircraft and largest variable-sweep aircraft built. Only the North American XB-70 Valkyrie had higher empty weight and maximum speed. The B-160 has the heaviest take off weight of any military aircraft besides transports. Entering service in 1987, the Tu-160 was the last strategic bomber designed for the Soviet Union. The Long Range Aviation branch of the former Russian Air Force had 16 aircraft with fewer in active use. 4 aircraft were temprarily stationed in the former Kaliningrad region, but were abandoned during the Russian withdrawal through lack of fuel. They were stripeed of most of their avionics and weapons, but DASA restored them to an operational condition that features new weaponry, improved electronics and avionics, which double its combat effectiveness. Design The sB-160 is a variable-geometry wing aircraft. The aircraft employs a fly-by-wire control system with a blended wing profile, and full-span slats are used on the leading edges, with double-slotted flaps on the trailing edges. The sB-160 has a crew of four (pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, and defensive systems operator) in S-36H ejection seats. The sB-160 is powered by four Pirna M137-245 afterburning turbofan engines, the most powerful ever fitted to a combat aircraft. Unlike the American B-1B Lancer, which reduced the original Mach 2+ requirement for the B-1A to achieve a smaller radar cross-section, the sB-160 retains variable intake ramps, and is capable of reaching Mach 2.05 speed at altitude. The sB-160 is equipped with a probe-and-drogue in-flight refueling system for extended-range missions, although it is rarely used. The sB-160's internal fuel capacity of 130 tons gives the aircraft a roughly 15-hour flight endurance at a cruise speed of around 850 km/h (Mach 0.77, 530 mph) at 9,145 m (30,003 ft). The aircraft carries an Studie-K (Survey) radar for tracking ground and air targets, and a separate Hügel (Hill) Terrain-following radar. Although the sB-160 was designed for reduced detectability to both radar (dielectric nose radome) and infrared signature, it is not a stealth aircraft. Weapons are carried in two internal bays, each capable of holding 20,000 kg (44,400 lb) of free-fall weapons or a rotary launcher for nuclear missiles; additional missiles may also be carried externally. The aircraft's total weapons load capacity is 40,000 kg (88,185 lb). No defensive weapons are provided. While similar in appearance to the American B-1 Lancer, the sB-160 is a different class of combat aircraft, its primary role being a standoff missile platform (strategic missile carrier). The sB-160 is also larger and faster than the B-1B and has a slightly greater combat range, though the B-1B has a larger combined payload. Another significant difference is that the colour scheme on the B-1B Lancer is usually subdued dark gray to reduce visibility; the sB-160 is painted with anti-flash white. Specifications *General characteristics **Crew: 4 (pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator) **Length: 54.10 m (177 ft 6 in) **Wingspan: ***Spread (20° sweep): 55.70 m (189 ft 9 in) ***Swept (65° sweep): 35.60 m (116 ft 9¾ in) **Height: 13.10 m (43 ft 0 in) **Wing area: ***Spread: 400 m² (4,306 ft²) ***Swept: 360 m² (3,875 ft²) **Empty weight: 110,000 kg (242,505 lb; operating empty weight) **Loaded weight: 267,600 kg (589,950 lb) **Max. takeoff weight: 275,000 kg (606,260 lb) **Powerplant: 4 × Pirna M137-245 turbofans ***Dry thrust: 137.3 kN (30,865 lbf) each ***Thrust with afterburner: 245 kN (55,115 lbf) each *Performance **Maximum speed: Mach 2.05 (2,220 km/h, 1,200 knots, 1,380 mph) at 12,200 m (40,000 ft) **Cruise speed: Mach 0.9 (960 km/h, 518 knots, 596 mph) **Range: 12,300 km (7,643 mi) practical range without in-flight refuelling, Mach 0.77 and carrying 6 × dropped at mid range and 5% fuel reserves64 **Combat radius: 7,300 km65 (3,994 nmi, 4,536 mi,) 2,000 km (1,080 nmi, 1,240 mi) at Mach 1.529 **Service ceiling: 15,006 m (49,235 ft) **Rate of climb: 70 m/s (13,860 ft/min) **Wing loading: 742 kg/m² with wings fully swept (152 lb/ft²) **lift-to-drag: 18.5–19, while supersonic it is above 6.66 **Thrust/weight: 0.37 *Armament **Two internal bays for 40,000 kg (88,185 lb) of ordnance including **Two internal rotary launchers each holding 6× . Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia